zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut/Image Gallery
Anime Baby Bahamut brought home.png|Baby Bahamut brought home Bahamut pestered by a bug.png|Bahamut pestered by a bug Girls defeat the toripu.png|Bahamut and co. defeat the toripu Bahamut defending a girl.png|Bahamut defending a girl The girls prepare to fight.png|The girls prepare to fight The later meeting.png|Bahamut and friends after the fight Syrup found by Bahamut.png|Bahamut finds Syrup in her bed Bahamut speaking to her father.png|Bahamut speaking to her father Bahamut distracted while playing.png|Bahamut distracted while playing Syrup finds sinking Bahamut.png|Bahamut sinks into the mud Bahamut unable to free herself.png|Bahamut unable to free herself Girls facing the monster.png|Bahamut and friends face Yurlungur Zettai Leviathan characters.png|Bahmut and friends see Yurlungur Yurlungur asks a favor.png|Yurlungur asks a favor Bahamut refuses to go.png|Bahamut refuses to go inside Yurlungur The girls inside Yurlungur.png|Bahamut and the girls inside Yurlungur Trying to escape from inside.png|Trying to escape from inside Finding lungs of Yurlungur.png|Bahamut seeing Yurlungur's lungs Leviathan looking up Bahamut's skirt.png|Leviathan looking up Bahamut's skirt Bahamut hit by a container.png|Bahamut hit by a container The girls eating food.png|The girls eating food Girls afraid of digestion.png|Bahamut afraid of digestion Bahamut fighting the bugs.png|Bahamut fighting the bugs Girls tired after the trek.png|Bahamut tired after the trek Leviathan and Bahamut arrive.png|Bahamut arrives at the mine Leviathan driving out the water.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan drive out the water Jörmungandr explains her family.png|Bahamut learns of Jörmungandr's family The nighttime festivities.png|Everyone having fun Bahamut going for a vacation.png|Bahamut going for a vacation Leviathan inviting herself along.png|Leviathan inviting herself to join Bahamut Jörmungandr mistaken for Bahamut.png|Jörmungandr mistaken for Bahamut Playing in the water.png|Playing in the water Leviathan explaining her dream.png|Bahamut hears of a dream Octopus stuck to Bahamut.png|Octopus stuck to Bahamut Jörmungandr pulls off the octopus.png|Jörmungandr pulls off the octopus Leviathan heading for the water.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan go to the water Dragon girls ready to fight.png|Dragon girls ready to fight Bahamut's attack dissipates.png|Bahamut's attack dissipates Leviathan depressed in the bath.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan depressed Bahamut sad in bed.png|Bahamut sad in bed Jörmungandr offers to accompany.png|Jörmungandr offers to accompany the girls Bahamut decides to come.png|Bahamut decides to come too Spitting out the sand.png|Bahamut spitting up the sand Bahamut playing with a boy.png|Young Bahamut playing with a boy Leviathan deciding their direction.png|Bahamut seeing Leviathan decide a direction Bahamut teasing Leviathan.png|Bahamut teasing Leviathan Girls overlooking the ruins.png|Bahamut overlooking the ruins Inspecting the ruins.png|Bahamut sees Jörmungandr inspect the ruins Leviathan attacked.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan get attacked Hequet explains history.png|Jörmungandr learns the story The girls focus their magic.png|Focusing to help Leviathan The girls prepare to go to the volcano.png|Preparing to go to the volcano The girls in the spring.png|Bahamut in the spring The girls sit down to eat.png|Bahamut sits down to eat The girls receive a present before leaving.png|Receiving a present Bahamut trying to swim.png|Bahamut trying to swim Fire Drake's power returns.png|Jörmungandr sees Fire Drake's power return Leviathan absorbs the stone.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan absorb the stone Lucasite destroying the ruins.png|Bahamut sees the Lucasite destroying the ruins Leviathan turns down the offer.png|Bahamut sees Leviathan turns down the offer Bahamut caught by her father.png|Bahamut caught by her father The girls going into battle.png|Bahamut going into battle The girls walk past the boy.png|Bahamut walks past the boy Category:Gallery